The Escapist
by zerOtodona
Summary: He protected her. She never knew until one day. Sakura X Madara story people. Rated M for stuff, but no lemon in this one. Please read and review or else.
1. Act One

Okay, this is the first fanfiction that I have posted on the web site, but not the first one I made believe it or not

**Okay, this is the first fanfiction that I have posted on the web site, but not the first one I made believe it or not. It's all ****right if you don't like it. Still you should at least review it like I have done your guys.**

**Real fast, there are three chapters before the real story starts just to give information about the relationship of the two. Don't worry though, I have already completed this story and I just got to t****ype it up on the computer. It is that that will take me forever. Love to you all, except the one word writer of a fanfiction… I hate you and you can bite me.**

**The Escapist**

_12 years ago__…_

A small girl sobbed as she at in the middle of the forest away from the village of Konoha. The sakura hair girl was lost after playing with her supposed friends, who left her alone within the waves of trees. The young child had called out for help for hours before breaking down in tears only twenty minutes before.

The academy had yet to teach the children how to survive on their own because of their young age. Her teacher, a woman with black hair and glasses, just had them play and write, unlike the boys who learned earlier. The other girls shunned her for mind and skill of knowledge, or how they put it her large forehead. Shy bout the fact, she kept it covered with her pink bangs.

" Wh-why (sniffle) are th-they so (sob) mean?" The young jade eyed girl sniffled and sobbed, holding her knees to her chest. " What d-do I do? I don't (sob) know the which w-way home is (sob)."

A soft crack of a twig breaking spooked the girl out of her sobbing fit as she looked up. Finding a man with an orange mask, that had small black comets going across it, and long mid-night black spiky hair. Upon his body was an old black and red warrior armor and gloves that covered his hands. He wore a sword on the left side and most likely had hidden weapons.

Looking down at the small pink hair girl in front of him, his only visible eye saw that she had been crying for sometime now. The man knelt down on one knee and study the child. She must have been of the Haruno clan judging by her hair color. He remembered back when the first Hokage , his ex-partner and rival, had introduce this clan in to their village of Konoha. So, then this child was of that hated village.

In his mind he wanted to drive his sword straight threw her heart and watch her die, but his heart, which petite her, told him to take her back to the village. After listening to her sobs and cries from the tree he had been napping in, he finally had wanted to silence the child. Sighing inwardly to himself, He picked up the scared girls in his arms. Caring the girl, he took off for the village.

" I will take you three fourth of the way back to your village," the tall man said. " I know where you came from, so do not fear me. Tell me girl," she sniffled as he got her attention, " What is your name?"

" M-my name?" the pink hair girl said taking a second to answer the new question. No one had ever asked her that. " It's Sa-sakura Haruno."

" Sakura…" he muttered thoughtfully. " It suits you because of your hair color, little cherry blossom."

" Thank you," Sakura said with a faint blush. No one every complimented her either. Not even her family. " What's your name?"

" Hmm,"" the man replied stopping as he reached the limit he would go. " I'm not sure if I should tell you."

He placed down the girl on her feet and knelt back down to her eye level once again. " Please," she begged. " I promise I won't tell anyone."

" Promise?" he questioned at the childish words. Would he really trust this little girl of the village he hates?

" Yes," she smiled her eyes puff from crying. " I cross my heart and hope to die if I should tell."

Chuckling at the little chant, he answered, " All right, if you promise. I am Madara Uchiha."

" Uchiha-san?" Sakura wondered. " Do you live with the clan?"

" No, not in a long time," Madara said with a glimpse of pain in his eye. " Remember you promised not to say anything."

" Okay!" she nodded.

" Now listen carefully," the ex-clan leader told, " go straight ahead and you will get to the village gates."

" Okay, Uchiha-san," Sakura smiled, then asked," …but what about you?"

" I have to stay out here," Madara mumbled. " Now go, I'll be watching from afar."

Sakura bowed and thanked the older man, then ran off with a small smile of joy. She looked back to find no one, but didn't worry to wonder why. As she ran back threw the streets of her hidden village, she felt as if one day she would meet the kind man again. Giggling, she hoped she would.

Madara had watched the girl run all the way to her house, only to be welcomed by a screaming mother and father. He gave a huff of disbelief for the uncaring words to the child. As if it wasn't already worst enough, the mother slapped the young girl. In response, Sakura just walked past her parents. They continued to yell, not caring to hear their own daughter's side of the story. Growling, the masked man disappear in a flash back into the forest.

Sakura gave a huff as she sat down on her bed, holding a soon to be bruised cheek. At least she had met one nice person today. This is why she wanted to become a strong ninja, so she could get away from being the disappointment of her clan. The young girl crawled under the covers of her blanket and started to cry again, but not from the pain… she cried of loneliness.

**So, there you have it. The first chapter of The Escapist. Woo! This just took me about an hour to two hours to type. I suck! Yah! I'll up-date when ever I find the time to type the rest of my story, okay? Also, I don't mind to hear your 'voices' about my story. Please review. It would make me so happy and ask any questions you have.**


	2. Act Two

Well, here I am again in writing this fanfiction

**Well, here I am again in writing this fanfiction. To tell you guys or girls the truth, I was sick on the 20****th**** of this mouth. Weird one day stomach flu or something I had. Anyway, this is the next of the three part before the story thingy. Thanks to all who review and sorry to some that couldn't. By the way, everyone can now review the story. So here you are folks the next chapter.**

**PS I don't own Naruto and if I did well let's just say that Sasuke would die a horrible death by Naruto and Sakura would love … umm … well, not Sasuke! Fucking Sasuke…(mumbles even worst cruses about the chicken ass)**

**The ****Escapist**

_8 years ago__…_

Sakura had gain and lost her only friend, Ino, because of one boy, Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha clan had always plagued her ever since she had met that man, Madara Uchiha. She did as she promise and never said anything about him to, well, any one who would talk to her.

The violence in her house after her father died, had risen to where she was her mother's target for all abuse. Sakura covered the bruises and bite marks with Band-Aids, medical rap, and long clothes to hide them from the world around her. The three Hokage knew how mental unstable her mother had been since the lost of her father, but Sakura said she could take care of her mother.

With a part-time job and the Hokage's help, Sakura was able to keep her house and mother going. The once young and playfully girl, had turned into someone beyond her years. Even if she didn't look aged, the dark rings under her eyes from lack of sleep worried the neighbors. They helped by buying food for the two and gave premed dinners.

Sakura always thank them for their kindness, but deep down she knew they didn't think much of her. Maybe that is why a inner personality was being created in her mind. She was quiet and polite on the outside, but she was screaming in her mind for freedom.

It was Friday afternoon and her class was in the forest looking for different types of plants again. Sakura had already finished while the others still searched. She decided to go and find some of the spices her mother liked and use them to make dinner with. She had gone into the deepest part of the forest, knowing her way from when she met that man. After that scare, she always had a compass and she memorized the whole area, knowing even where the wolfs lived.

Stopping, Sakura heard two people talking. One she knew as Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, and the other sound familiar, but she couldn't pin point it. She heard them say something about Uchiha clan, but gave no mind to that and kept walking into with the spice she wanted. Sakura pulled some and placed them into her bag, then notice a cherry tree in the middle of the open area. It must have been at least one hundred years old by the size and branches. Sakura blossom where all over the ground since summer was approaching upon the village.

Sakura took some of the little flowers and placed them in her bag next to the spices. She had always liked the flowers because they were beautiful and soft to the touch. Humming softly, she turned about to get up when she notice Itachi and the man she knew from before looking at her in surprise. Madara stood still looking the same as before and she smiled sweetly and fake. Something she had picked up over the sad years.

" Hello, Itachi-san, Uchiha-san," Sakura bowed, then got up.

Madara looked at the once cheerful girl, the four years he hadn't seen her stood out from when he first saved the child. A sad vibe came from the girl as she started to walk away back into the woods. Sighing at his weakness for the girl, he called for her. Sakura turned back around and walked over to the man quietly. Itachi also kept quiet wanting to know more about his teacher's relationship with the small girl.

" Sakura," Madara questioned , "have you been sleeping?"

" Of course, the human body needs sleep to regain energy for the next day," She answered with a dazed tone.

" Are you lying?"

" Not from what I know," Sakura answered now unsure." I sleep for about five hours, the I get up and make breakfast and our lunches. Mother gets angry if I don't. You see. I have to take care of her now that father died…oh, I'm rambling. I'm sorry. Uh… I got to go and make dinner before I go to work."

" You're only what? Seven eight years old?" he sounded concerned for the child before him; even Itachi had a look of worry. " You aren't suppose to work. What does your mother do?"

" I don't know," she said half out of it now. " I try to avoid her. Last time she bit me when I tried to comfort her… So I normal stay out of the house."

" Itachi," he voiced sharply," take her home and make sure her mother does not attack her."

" No, no," Sakura said now in a half panic," she doesn't like guess. It's okay now ,Uchiha-san, I know the way home. Bye!"

Sakura took of running back threw the forest without looking back at the two. I t was getting late and her mother would be moving around in the house soon. She got back to her class and checked out with the teacher before heading home.

Madara and Itachi watched as the young girl ran away. He felt as if he had been bitten by a dog from the way she took off. Sighing to himself, he turned his attention to the pre-teen. Itachi had an unreadable face on him at the moment, knowing it was better not to ask the older male about the girl.

" Tonight, you will take out your clan," Madara finally said." I will join you after I finish something I have to do."

" Yes, Madara-sama," Itachi bowed , then disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

Madara stood still looking at the direction of forest which Sakura ran into. On the outside he seemed clam, but in his heart, a storm of rage ran rapid. He would fix this mental instability for his little cherry blossom one way or another. This most likely would be the stupidest thing he was ever going top do with his sharingan, but being immortal, it didn't matter.

Around ten at night, Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha from her part-time job as a dish washer. Sweat from that night's cleaning was still upon her forehead. Prune hands ached in protest as she held bags of leftover food, which she would make breakfast with tomorrow morning. Unbeknownst to her, red and black spiral eye followed from above.

Sakura grumbled softly as she keyed opened the door and locked it behind her. Listening for her mom, Sakura placed the food in the refrigerator and then walked up the stairs quietly. She stopped, listening to the sound of her mother talking to herself. Finding this, Sakura headed straight to her room. A shower could wait until she got up in the morning.

Taking off her shirt, Sakura rubbed the Band-Aids against her pale skin. Using the moonlight for light, she looked in the mirror. Noticing that the bite mark was still bleeding under the rap around her neck, Sakura frowned. She dressed for bed and laid down against the welcoming comfort. She fell asleep moments later.

A small clack of the window being unlocked could be heard from above the sleeping child. Madara slipped into the room careful not to wake her up. Looking at the sleeping creature, a pain within his cold heart ached. He slipped out into the hall and headed for the reason of all his little blossom's pain. Listening quietly to the woman's whispers, he heard her talking about most likely her ex-husband.

Walking into the room unnoticed by the unstable woman, he stood in front of her waiting for her see him. The darker pink hair woman kept muttering about her ex and daughter. Reaching out, he lifted up her chin, rising her eyes to his eye level. Minutes later, the woman fell, asleep because of the split second mind fixing. Madara set her on the bed, then left the room, going back to entrance/exit. Sakura still asleep, unknowing about the house intruder.

He placed his hand upon the side of the sleeping blossom's face. Feeling the warmth threw his gloves, a smile curved on his lips. Madara wanted to kill her for creating old feelings of caring within him. The feeling of foolishness was in the mind of the dangerous man now. A leaf villager was what he was, but not since that day and he would be damned if he wasn't going to destroy the village when he had all nine demons again.

The next time he met this girl, it would be her death or a breaking of an iced heart. Hopefully for him, it would be the first. Madara slipped out of the window after 'accidentally' shutting off her alarm clock. She needed her sleep after all these years of hiding and working.

Running off silently into the night, Madara met up with his student, Itachi, and the dark deed of the village went into progress. After the hacking and slashing, Itachi gave his farewell to his little brother, Sasuke. Madara watched as Itachi left the village forever. Pleased with himself, he also took off to start watching in the shadows as his master plan went into motion.

The next morning, little Sakura woke with a startling gasp as she heard her mother moving around on the floor below. Looking at the small pink clock that read 8:36 AM, she jumped out of bed grabbing her clothes and towel, then headed for the bathroom. After a five minute shower, Sakura bandaged herself back up, happy to see that her neck wound had closed, and dress.

Carefully, she went down stairs to find that her mother was making eggs and toast. Sitting down at the table, she also found that the table was set and it had hot tea in glass down on it to. A small smile made it's way to her face as she took a sip of the tea. A bend of natural herbs hit her tongue, along with a dash of honey.

" Sakura, sweety, good morning!" her mother exclaimed with a bright smile as she faced her daughter. " I hope you like the eggs."

" You seem so happy this morning mom," Sakura said with a hint of worry within her small voice. " Are you feeling okay?"

" Of course, sweet heart," she still smiled, passing out the eggs between the two. " Now eat up! After this, we should go shopping for dresses and how about this! We will have ice cream at the park!"

" O-okay!" Sakura smiled picking up her fork. " That'll be wonderful, mom!"

As the day went on and the now joyful mother daughter pair found out the new closeness nice. Word of the Uchiha massacre went threw the village, but that didn't stop the two's happiness. As night fell, Sakura wonder what had changed her mother so much. The thought left her, though, as she fell into the sleep filled night.

**Woo! Another one finished and it took me about three hours, holy crap! That sucks. Well you guys knew what to do, read and review. Don't forget to speak your mind about this either because it's your opinion and you can bite me if you are mean. Yay! Love you all, except that one person who none of you know.**


	3. Act Three

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone! Zero Todona here to let you know that it now will take me a lot longer to put up new chapters because of school and I have to take care of my mom… So anyway, here is part three of the before the story thingy and all. To the writer I hate so dearly, I hate you and you can bite me for pissing me off at you.**

**I do not own Naruto… cause if I did, Sasuke would be dead in the new chapters and I would make Tobi chibis, but I already do make them. I love Tobi.**

**Tobi: Linzi-chan does?**

**Linzi: Of course, my little play thing.**

**Madara: Too bad I own her already. **

**( To those who don't get the joke, it's from my comic.)**

**PS Love**** to those who review and forget the rest of you.**

**The Escapist**

_3 years ago…_

Sakura Haruno skipped to the bridge where her teammates, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke, the hottie, Uchiha, met, along with there team leader and sensai, Kakashi, " I'm always late", Hatake. Jumping on the side rail, she looked over the morning horizon. Lately, Sakura kept showing up on her own about five in the morning to watch the sunrise.

Her long pink hair blew in the light, morning breeze as the dawn twilight grazed the deep, dark blue sky, turning it a red, pink, and purple color splash. Her breath caught the crisp morning air, the sharp smell of Konoha leafs, and the smell of a man…? Turning her bright, jade eyes toward the direction of the smell, the short shelved, red dressed Sakura found a strange weirdo starring at her.

He wore a spiral orange mask, long black shirt and pants, both on the side what looked like black armor, black gloves, black sandals with white leg warmers, a green scarf that hung down to his waist in the back, and short black hair. Even the man's neck was covered in a black cover. A little scared of the taller man, Sakura jumped off the rail, wanting to run. Walking up to her the taller man grabbed her into a hug, scaring the living day lights out of her.

" Miss Cherry Blossom is so pretty," the man/boy/dude yipped happily as he pressed the girl closer to him. " Tobi saw the pretty cherry blossom and Tobi just had to hug her. Tobi is so happy that Tobi got to hug her."

" You're… you're crush… ing me," Sakura manage to breath out as she was crushed into the hard, but muscular frame.

" Oh, Tobi's sorry," he yelped letting her go and bowing afterwards. " Tobi meant not to hurt you."

" It's okay, Tobi," Sakura said giving him a weak smile.

" Miss Cherry Blossom knows Tobi's name?" Tobi piped like a child getting his first ever toy.

" Well, you do say your name a lot," she answered with a real, bright smile.

" Miss Cherry Blossom is so cute when she smiles," he said grabbing her into a softer hug.

" Thank… thank you, Tobi," Sakura blushed, thinking that only Naruto and her mom ever said that to her.

" Tobi has to go now," he said letting her go again. " Bye-bye, Miss Cherry Blossom."

The strange man disappeared as fast as he first came in front of her. Baffled, Sakura looked back to the sunrise with a smile. Today would be eventful.

This person know to Sakura as Tobi, walked into the forest of Konoha like so many times before with a frowned under his newer mask. The softness of the girl turned him on. Not to mention the strawberry scent that came from her flower colored hair. He vowed to kill her the next time he saw her, but the morning sun that made her glow like a goddess put him on a higher level. It was wrong to even think of a girl of thirteen that way, but he couldn't stop himself with the racy thoughts.

Taking off his mask, the fresh breeze washed over his face as he took in a deep breath. He stopped turning to look at a tree. As if on cue, the black and white member of the Akatsuki, grew out of the tree facing the one eye man before him with cat yellow eyes.

" Zetsu," he said," what are you doing here?"

" Watching the kyuubi, Madara-san," the plant man responded.

" Good…" the now know Tobi who is really Madara frowned in thought.

" I smell… strawberries," Zetsu wonder. " Madara-san, what have you been doing?"

" Quiet, Zetsu!" he demand in a soft rage at being caught.

" It was that child again, wasn't it?" the yellow eyed man plant commented. " The child that stole your heart from it's icy grave?"

" She is still a problem," Madara frowned pressing his head into his arm against the tree. " Now she has gain some curves and her skin is pure from the damage of the past. She will grow into a dangerous trap for me as time moves on."

" Then why not kill her?" Zetsu asked slightly confused by the powerful mans problem.

" I would, but I, strange enough, wish to bed the girl," he said in a voice of shame. " It's wrong, I know that. I've give up most of my morals, but not one of bedding a child."

" Why not wait five or six more years," Zetsu suggested," then take what you want of her, then kill her? …Or keep her and mold the little female into a potential mate?"

" I could not do either to her," Madara responded." It will be awhile before we get the demons. Sakura deserves to live a carefree life just for a little."

" Sakura?" Zetsu muttered, then mused. " So, now you give her a name, but I suppose the pink hair works with that name, hmm?"** " It makes her all the more attractive."**

" Zetsu!" he barked in defense for his female. " Keep away from her!"

His visible eye spun in a fiery red and black as he glared kunni at the split personality man. The intimidation worked, making the plant dude back off from the subject and angry man. No one would go anywhere near his cherry blossom and that even included himself.

" Yes, Madara-san," he nodded.

With that said and done, Zetsu disappeared back into the tree from which he came. Still in the same position, Madara sighed as he slide down the tree to lien his back against it. His thoughts returned to the now developing Sakura.

The thought of what Zetsu said burned into his mind. Mold her into a mate? Make her stay by his side always? It wouldn't have to be sexual until she was of age… But her smell kept that from being a solution to the problem.

When he had her in his grip, Madara wanted to take her away from the village area and make her scream his name in pain and pleasure. Push her up against a tree, and dare he think it, fuck her until she was broken and begging for more. The thoughts of this excited him all the more. Plus, the past events that just happened made his pants become uncomfortable as he sat.

A shiver went threw him as he went to relieve the pressure and as he did this his thoughts were on one person, his little cherry blossom with her body and scent. Her hair, her eyes, her smile. A rush of bliss washed over his body as he felt him self cum. As he placed his glove back on and stood, Madara gave another sigh of shame. Putting back on the orange, spiral masked, he walk deeper into the forest, disappearing moments later.

**Okay, finally done. Well, the ending in a sense was racy… I guess, but don't blame me if you didn't like it. This is a M rated fanfiction people. So, the really story starts next chapter. Review people, it pisses me off why you don't say Yah or nay, or how ever that goes. Kisses you all. I'm out for now. Thanks to all who has and will review. Tobi rules!**

**Tobi: Yes, Tobi does. (HUGS)**

**Linzi: Eeeee! (purr)**

**Madara: See y'all.**


	4. Act Four

**Hi, everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and sorry that I haven't up-dated in forever in my time. Who knew that my story would peek anyone's curiosity? (blush) Anyway, as you all know, the real story is about to begin and yes… it is kind of pedophilia. But what can you do? (smile)**

**Madara: What the hell, you bitch?!**

**Sakura: HA HA! You're a creepy freak show!**

**Linzi: Freak show, Freak show!**

**Tobi: Eww! My bad half is gross!**

**Madara: I will send you into a never ending hell.**

**Linzi: Too late, I live in one…(sigh)**

**Madara: …**

**Tobi: She does not own Naruto.**

**Sakura: But if she did, then there would be no filler episodes of the show.**

**Linzi and Madara: DAMN RIGHT!**

**Linzi: Also, fucking Sasuke and that writer I hate!**

**Tobi and Sakura: (giggle)**

**Madara: Remember, she does not own this anime and she is crazy.**

**Linzi: Damn it, Madara! (tackles)**

* * *

**The Escapist**

_Present, Sakura 16 years old (pvo)…_

It had been about a month after Granny Chiyo and I had killed that puppet freak, Sasori, but everything was getting back to normal… except Naruto couldn't take a hint that Hinata was hitting on him in her own way. It was sad because every time she tired, Naruto would start talking about something else or ramen.

Lying in bed, I gave a sigh as I stared at the ceiling. White as always… I looked at my desk to the photos upon it. One of our days when we first started and the other was taken only a year and a half ago on my birthday. It was me and my mom smiling.

Sighing again, I sat up in bed, then stretch, hearing my bone crack. It had been almost a year since mom died of ammonia. My guilt still grows because I wasn't there at the end of her life thanks to a stupid D-rank mission. At least, I still have Shisuo to look up to.

It was a good thing that I keep my blinds close because I have been sleeping naked thanks to a heat wave that wouldn't leave Konoha, and my apartment was so hot. Jumping up, I stretched the rest of my body and headed for the shower after grabbing my pink, fluffy towel. I turned on the water and waited for it to get hot.

I looked in the mirror finding rings under my eyes from lack of sleep. It still bugs me that after saving Garra, Kakashi had told me to go collect the body of the evil member, Sasori, but when I got there… his body was gone. It was so weird.

Stepping into the shower, the warm water flowed over my head and down the rest of my body. As I went back threw the forest though, I had saw that blond, girlie looking guy, Deidara, talking with a black and white plant guy, and that guy from long ago, Tobi. The blond was choking Tobi with his legs while Tobi pleaded to be let go.

I hat to say it, but I was going to jump and intervene to help the poor guy, but I stopped because with how low my chakra was and the whole poison thing. Besides, Tobi was okay since girlie man let go of him. This Tobi person reminded me of the man named Madara for some reason.

I shivered as the thought of this man crossed my mind. Washing my skin and hair with strawberry shampoo, I let my mind wander to the place where I normal don't go. So, I put a stop to it before it had even gotten that far. Turning off the shower, I grabbed my fluffy, pink towel and started to dry my hair.

Wiping my body off, I grabbed my red bra and black panties, than slipped them on. Shisuo had a C-rank mission just for me today and so might as well be ready to leave as soon as I get the scroll. I dawned my normal clothes, red cut- off shelved shirt, tight black spandex shorts, navy-blue long boots, the light color skirt, the holster for weapons, and my red head bane with the leaf symbol.

I packed my bag with the normal stuff I do, like food ration, weapons, clothes, etc., etc. After breakfast, I brushed my teeth and headed out after locking my door. Most of the time no one ever did that, but I keep getting this feeling that someone has been watching me. That also didn't help the heat in the apartment since I keep all the windows shut and locked. I gave a horrified shiver at that thought.

Walking down the street to the Hokage's office, my mind went back to the scene in the forest with the three men. I was hidden in the brush where I could see them clearly. It was almost comical to watch Tobi and Deidara, but it was getting creepy when I watch Tobi mess with bird boy's arm on the ground. Giving a sigh of being disturb by that, I quietly left them. Strangely, I felt as if Tobi saw me, but didn't say anything to protect me.

Shaking my head as I entered the building, I bowed to Shisuo when I went into her office. She nodded as I stood in front of her. She finished her papers she had been stamping, then looked up with a scroll in her hand.

" Sakura," Tsunade said in a sober voice, " You are to deliver this classified scroll to the village Hidden in the Rain."

" Shisuo," I asked, " isn't that enemy territory?"

" Yes," she smiled, knowing I would catch the problem, " that is why this classified scroll is really a bomb."

" What?" I yelped, surprised.

" You are to give the scroll to their kage. We have reasons to believe that the leader of the atkasuki is said kage. Do you get where I'm going?"

" Yes. Shisuo," I nodded. " You want me to give it to the kage, if indeed, it is him, then get out of there before it goes up in flames."

" Correct," Tsunade said, " but you will be taking this scroll also."

" Hmm?"

" It is a teleportation scroll," she answered. " Just in case you need it. Use it like a summoning justu. Be careful, Sakura."

" I will be, Shisuo," I smiled, then bowed and walked out of the office to head for home real fast.

It's a C-rank mission, but it is also dangerous to others. She must trust me so much. I can't let her down. I just hope that there isn't most of the atkasuki in the Village Hidden in the rain… Hmm, I better take my rain cloak.

I got back home and put my lunch in the bag, than put on my rain cloak and gloves. Finally with my backpack, I locked the door and left. As I walked over to Ino's family flower shop with my hood down, Ino laughed at me.

" Ino can you do me a favor?" I asked.

" Let me guess…" she smiled," watch your house?"

" Yes, please," I responded, handing over the key to her.

" No problem, forehead," She mocked. " So, where are you going?"

" To deliver a bomb," I answered, walking out of the door.

" WHAT?!" I heard her scream as I continued on. " SAKURA! GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN!"

Giggling, I went threw the gates and started for the long trip to the village Hidden in the Rain. I t would be about a week to get there and a week to get back. Less than that if I ran, but I think I'll enjoy myself on the way there. After all, I could freaking die when I get there.

After mid-day, I ate lunch in a clearing with flowers covering, then continued on with birds chirping along the way. It was strangely safe out here and I hadn't seen anyone for a long time: nor sense the chakra of a person. So, I started to sing.

" Only once I could see my dream

Didn't feel the smallness under the stars

Once I got bars in my cradle

As a prisoner I write a letter from there

My Lord, to you let me become what my child thinks I am--."

Snap

I stopped mid-song after hearing the snap of a twig coming from beside me in the deeper part of the forest. Listening and chakra searching, I found nothing and shrugged, thinking it was just an animal. So I continued.

" In you the beauty of the world,

of which death made me an artist

My Lord, to you, let me become what my child thinks I am--."

Crunch

" Okay, who the fuck is out there?!" I yelled, stopping my song again. Hearing no response and still not feeling chakra, I went back to finish the song.

" My own heaven I created here

Let me get away

My own heaven I created here

Let me get away--."

I finished my song, only hear not a snap or a crunch. I felt more angry now because there was no noise. This is pissing me off!

" Stupid whatever that is," I cursed, feeling as if I should punch something.

I continued walking with ears opened and a frown on my lips. A little freaked out when I heard the rustle of leafs. Jumping back against a tree with a kunni knife in hand, I felt two powerful chakras. One felt like Deidara's, so the other must have been Tobi's.

I jumped up into the tree and hid within the leaves as the two made their wai into the area I was in. Keeping my chakra undetectable to the two, I saw the blond yell something at Tobi. As I listened, I heard them talk about something.

" I thought I heard that bitch that killed Sasori-danna, hmm?" Deidara yelled.

" Sempai," Tobi whined, " Why kill the pretty cherry blossom?"

" What was that, hmm?" he growled grabbing Tobi by the caller.

" Nothing, Sempai!" he yelped covering his already covered face with his hands.

" Hey, do you smell…" Deidara sniffed and asked, " …strawberries?"

They both looked up to where I was hiding. Gulping as I silently took a step back, the leafs moved giving away my position. Deidara jumped throwing clay bombs afterward. I rushed down before the bombs and him could catch me.

As I landed on the ground and got up looking in the direction of the mad bomber… Well, I did until someone clomped me from the side and had me on the ground in a hug. Panicking, I pushed the person finding their head and mask against my chest.

" Cherry Blossom!" Tobi yipped squeezing carefully. " Tobi's happy to see you again! Don't Worry, Tobi will protect you from Deiadara-sempai!"

" Toooobiiii!" Deidara growled jumping down as Tobi stood up with me still in his arms. " Hand her over, so I can kill the bitch!"

" Who you calling a bitch!?" I yelled pushing Tobi, but failing to get him off of me.

" Who do you think!?"

" Remember," I sang, " It takes a bitch to know one."

" Shut up, yeah!" Deidara roared grabbing clay from his pouchees.

" Wait, Sempai, wait!" Tobi cried holding tighter. " The old Lady-san is who killed Sasori! Tobi thinks Sempaishould forgive Cherry Blossom."

" I'm getting nowhere because of you, Tobi," he said giving up. " Fine, I'll let her live, but I'm getting out of here. See ya, hmm?"

We watch him transform his little clay bird into his big clay bird. It's still ugly in my opinion, but I won't say anything since I do want to live. Girlie man flew away mumbling something about me being a bitch and that I should die too. He really must have been gay for his danna.

Remembering that I was in a hug with the enemy, I asked, " Will you let me go now that I'm not going to die, please, Tobi?"

" Tobi's happy that he saved pretty Cherry Blossom," he said pulling me up against him. " Tobi's also happy he got to see Cherry Blossom again."

He's not listening to me. What can I do when I'm stuck like this? Hey… he has the same smell as Madara-san. Oh my god! It can't possible be him!

" Wait," I said pushing away the best I could, " Wait! I have a question for you!"

" Hmm?" Tobi asked tilling his head to the side just like Naruto would. Ugh!

" You have a smell that reminds me of someone who helped me a long time ago," I started.

" Uh oh," I heard him mumble under his breath.

" I have to ask," I asked, " are you really Madara Uchiha?"

" Nope!" he responded a little too fast. " Tobi's Tobi."

" You liar!" I yelled using my inhuman strength to get out of his grasp. " I knew it was you three years ago!"

" You are smarter than I've heard, but you always were," Madara said with a smirk under his mask. He crossed his arms taking a stances of dominance against me.

Taking a step back, I frowned feeling as if he was laughing at my fear. This mission was a dud and I won't hang around here much longer with this man. I read his file… well, really, really old document sometime ago. Traitor to Konoha and his friend.

Taking one More step back, I grabbed a kunni knife from my pouch and tossed it straight at his mask. I, then, Turn tail and ran like my life depended on it and it did. Especially if this creep had been watching me grow up. So much for the nice man, eww!

I looked back I took to the tree branchs to find that he wasn't chasing me, which is awesome. Taking no chances, I jumped behide the tree and covered my chakra. I proable would be able to take this guy since it was one on one. I peeked from the tree and gave sigh of relief when I saw he wasn't there at all. Maybe he would leave me alone.

I close my eyes, relaxing my back against the tree. Maybe I could finish this mission if I stay hidden for now. I felt a thump by the side of my head on both sides. Without even realising my reaction, my eyes shot open to find him starring down at me from the eye hole.

My breath came out as a gasp of surprise, then as terror. His eye held the glint of amusement as I pressed myself into the tree to try and put more space between us. I gulped when he brushed his lower half against me lightly to box me in.

" You've gotten faster too," Madara stated with a smile under his mask again. " But I'm still faster then you'll ever be."

I blushed with anger at his rude comment. " So what?" I said turning my face away from him. " What should that matter, huh? I bet I'm stronger than you."

" Believe me," he sneered, " you aren't even on my _level _of fighting, _my little cherry blossom_."

As if to prove it, he punched a hole into the tree right next to my head. Starring at the hole as he pulled his hand out of it, I knew he could have killed me right then if he didn't want something from me. From the way he was acting it was obeous he wanted something more than just fighting and talking. I didn't like that.

" What do you want from me?" I asked in an almost pleading voice that was saying anything, but sexual.

" Who said I want something?" Madara mocked, making me guess right. "Tell me what do you think?"

Gulping again, I felt tears prick at my eyes. " Look," I said, not facing him, " if you're looking for someone to fuck, find someone else."

" Such a dirty mouth for a young woman," he said taking his fingers and traced them across the side of my face. " I've watched you for a long time and believe me, I would have fucked you three years if I hadn't controlled myself. I want something more with you than just that. But for that to happen you would have to come with me. What do you say?"

" I say no freaking way!" I half yelled slapping his hand away. " You're a creep, so stay away from me!"

" So unwise child," he spoke softly, then grabbed my chin. " You're coming with me and that will also bring the demon at some point in time to me."

" What-uh?" I started, but as soon as I looked him in the eye, my whole world went black into sleep.

* * *

**Yah! It's done! **_**Okay you guys, I have trivia for you. Question one: What is this song called in English? Question two: Who sung it? ( hint: they are from Finland)**_

**There are some questions to answer.**

**Linzi: ****Cybernetique,****I do love other couple of Sakura. I want to do a new one between her and one of them, but who? Also, if you want to read a good one try TobiXKisame in the M-rated (if you're into that)**

**Madara: ****Miss Anonymiss****, I did in fact wear a different mask back than.**

**Linzi: You as so had sexy long hair.**

**Madara: If you read chapter like 395 or something higher on ****, you'll see.**

**Linzi: Why'd you cut your hair short?! (tackles him to the ground) I demand you to regrow it!**

**Madara: It's not my choice! Get the hell off woman!**

**Linzi:; Keep quiet, jerkoff! By the way, If anything was missed spelled, blame this fucking computer. I spell check won't work. Sorry! Also, I have a one shot that I will posted before chapter five, so you'll have to wait.**

**Tobi and Sakura: Bye, y'all! Read and review!**


	5. Act Five

**Hi every one, it's been awhile since I've up-dated my story. I have good reasons to say this because I finished two other fanfictions. After I post this one then I'll put up my one shot short. Anyway, you guys know the story line by now… maybe, but here is part five of The Escapist. Hope you like it.**

**Also, I do not own Naruto, cause if I did, I would be rich and set for college.**

* * *

**The Escapist**

_Present Sakura later that night… (POV)_

" Ughhh…," I moaned, putting a hand to my head. " What happened?"

I sat up with a throbbing headache and looked around at my surroundings. Finding nothing that looked familiar, I walked into what was a bathroom. After using said bathroom, I grabbed my bag and sallow some aspirin.

I stared to wander around the building, finding about ten rooms, one giant kitchen, and a living room with fireplace and furniture. Where ever he took me, it was made for people at least. Now where was said man I wonder?

I went back to the kitchen and found eatable food and started to munch on dinner. Afterwards, I went and found the front door. I opened it gently, waiting for some kind of trap. When I found none, I placed one of my hands out side and got an electric shock.

Screaming, I flew back hitting the opposite wall leaving a crack against the stone wall. Picking myself up off the ground, I healed my hand and my back. I never have been around a barrier like this before, Madara must be serious about this. It's still creepy now that I rethink it.

" Gotta find away out of here," I thought out loud. " The justu scroll!"

Running back to the room I woke up in, I scattered everything in my bag searching for the damn thing. Then I noticed that all my weapons and scrolls were gone. Did he know what the scrolls could do?

" Urghhhh!" I yelled, slamming my fist down with out my super human strength.

I slumped down on the bed and let slept take me back to la-la land. It was filled with bunnies and kittens and robot monkeys…? It was nice until memories of the past, like stupid, emo Sasuke leaving, Sasori trying to kill me, and feeling like I was weak and bugged by the bunnies.

" Gasp!" I woke in fright because of the stupid dream to find the morning sunlight traveling up the wall in the room. Shaking my head, I got up and stretched my body like every morning. Looking in the closet, I found baggy pants, shirts, and boxers. Well, who's ever owned them will be at a lost since they're mine now. Using what smelled like a clean towel and my other stuff, I took a shower and dressed. It was cooler here than in Konoha. I would have walked around naked, if I didn't knew someone was out to rape me.

After eating and brushing my teeth, I went into the living room and pushed all of the furniture out of the way and did my normal workout… that is without chakra or my super strength. I am so going to beat the shit out of Madara when I get free. No way was he going to get anything out of me. Not when I was finally giving Naruto a chance.

Bored now that I did a five hour workout, I went though the other rooms and figured out that this was an old Akaski hideout. Sighing in defeat that I was trapped, I went to the one room that I hadn't explored. screaming as soon as I had opened it and closed it back, that must have been Orchimaru's.

That night I did the same as the last, but I slept in just boxers and a tee-shirt. That night, I dreamt of Naruto and our first date. He took me out to the ramen stand like normal, but that night had been different.

The old man who ran the shop had made us special bowls of ramen, which he called, the noodles of love. We blushed when we looked at each other. For once, Naruto ate his ramen at a human pace. After he paid, we went to the hillside and laid down on the grass.

" Naruto?" I asked, curled up in his arms.

" Yeah, Sakura?" he said.

" I enjoyed this night," I continued. " I've should have said this so long ago because you were always there for me unlike Sasuke, but I like you. I don't know if it is love yet, but I would like for us to go… go out again, if you like."

" Of course, Sakura!" Naruto cheered holding me close. " That would be great!"

My eyes opened to early dawn and I felt great about today. After my shower, today I put on a red dress I found. It was simple, but it fit my curves and gave me more of a butt. Sigh… Hinata and Ino got lucky when they got asses and boobs when I just got, well…deadly strength. I have no idea what that man sees in me.

I looked in the mirror while brushing my hair and noticed my eye bags had disappeared because I was sleeping full hours. I brushed my teeth, then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for myself, only to be greeted by the man himself and toast.

I took one step forward and six steps back out of the room. I guess he had noticed because he looked at my direction and requested that I should eat with him. I sighed inwardly and turned, joining him at the table. He had hidden himself behind a newspaper, but he must of had his mask off because he was sipping tea.

I looked down at the toast and tea, not touching them. What if he had some how drugged them? …Oh shit! I had dressed in a dress! Please don't let him think I did it for him.

" It's not drugged," Madara finally said after turning the page. " And I like that dress on you."

" Thank you," I blushed, then took a bite of the toast. Strawberry jam? He put strawberry jam on the toast. Delicious! " This is wonderful."

" I figured you would like it," he said, looking from over his paper.

I took a sip of the tea to find it a perfect mix of herb. Without realizing it, a small moan slipped past my lips. I covered my mouth with my hand as he chuckled at me. What was so funny?

Blushing, I asked, " Why did you do this?"

" Make breakfast or kidnap you?" he asked back.

" I was going with breakfast," I emitted, " but the other one is a good question to answer. Too."

" I'll answer one," he retorted from over his paper. " It's proper to make breakfast for someone you care for."

" …Okay," I frowned, finishing my toast off, then tea. " You know this relationship will never work," I argued, taking the dishes we were done with and washed them in the sink.

" It will if you let it," Madara replied still reading the newspaper. " Just give it time."

" Time? Ha!" I laughed. " You can't keep me locked up here. I have a life back in Konoha," I snarled, braking one dish from cleaning it too hard, then I softly said so he could barley hear me," A life with Naruto…" I placed the broken dish to the side and started with another.

" A life with who?" he growled, gripping the newspaper. " If I heard you correctly, you had said that kyuubi boy's name."

" Then you heard wrong," I lied, hoping he would believe me.

Grimly, he didn't and threatened me," You will not speak of you and someone else… understand?"

" Yes, Madara-san," I agreed.

I finished the dishes without either one of us talking. Maybe if I gained his trust, then he would let me outside and then I could make a run for it. I sat back down at the table and waited for him to finish his paper. I looked at the front of it to find it being of Konoha's. So, he still reads the paper of the village after all these years. How was he even still alive.

I was brought out of my thoughts by him placing down his paper with his eyes shut and a look of concentration on his face. Face? I noticed lines started from his eye to end across under them. There were two or three of them and he had a very small amount of wrinkles around his mouth. On the other side of his face, his black hair covered most of it. I preferred him with his longer hair, then his short, but I have to emit, he is a good looking man for whatever his age was. No surprise since he is an Uchiha.

Shamefully, I turned away from him. Never ever fall for the enemy: especially, the one trying to keep you for himself. Why can't he just kill me?

" What's wrong?" Madara asked.

" Nothing," I lied, still not making eye contact with him.

" If it was nothing, then you would have faced me," he retorted in a tone of being annoyed.

" Will… will you ever let me go?" I asked, shyly looking at him.

" …" he paused, then answered, " No… but don't worry, you'll be back in Konoha soon enough."

"""" What?" I pleaded, wanting to know what he meant as he stood and walked over to me.

" I will take what is rightfully mine from those bastards," Madara whispered, wrapping his arms around me from behind, " but first, I have to make sure I won't put my weakness in the line of fire."

" Now I'm really confused," I said, stiffing as his lips pasted my neck.

" You are my weakness," Madara growled animal like as he pulled me from my sit.

" Weakness?" I squeaked, feeling something hard press into my lower back.

" Couldn't kill you when we first met, I helped you the second time we met," he muttered as his hands ran down the dress.

" Madara-san…?" I questioned as he gripped my hips roughly.

This was going too far. I understood it now, he was going to keep me here until he killed all who opposes him in Konoha and took over. I wasn't just something to fuck, I was something to claim.

" The third time I saw you," Madara continued, breathing sharply against my neck, " I wanted to take you into that forest and fuck you until you were screaming my name. Now that I have you for myself, I can make it possible.

" I-ah!" I tired to tell him to stop, but him biting me on the neck stopped me.

" Give me what I always wanted from you," Madara demanded, pushing me against the wall.

" It's not right!" I cried, feeling his leg part mine.

" You have no idea of how much I hate myself for this, Sakura," he said, pulling the zipper of the dress down.

" Then why are you doing it?!" I sobbed as tears ran down my face.

" Because," Madara growled, letting the red dress fall, " I can't control my desires for you anymore.""

" Then don't force me," I pleaded as an un-gloved hand traveled my curves again. " Please don't force me."

I started to shake as he let go of me. I heard him walk away and head down the hall. Sinking to my knees, I wrapped my arms around me and sobbed harder.

It was so scary, he could have just raped me then if he wanted to. What did that mean? What did it mean? Could Madara really love me enough to respect my wish. How can I ever bring myself to ever really sleep with him?

After that mess, I didn't see him for the rest of the day. I kept to myself in my own room and put the dress in the back of the closet, then put on the baggy clothes. That night, I locked the door to my room, but I heard him stop and sigh painfully sounding outside of my door… Then he went away.

* * *

**Yeah! It's done every one…well, for now that is. Okay now that we have that out of the way, it time for what I'm going to call **_**Author to Reader.**_

**Linzi: To the two winners of my music trivia, Sabaku no Uchiha and CYUNME great job in knowing the song. I was wondering how many people listened to Nightwish and who reads the author note. I would bake you two so cookies, but I don't know who you are so. Thank you for playing and there will be one more song trivia for you… that is if you haven't guessed the title already. HINT, HINT :3**

**Linzi: To the person who goes by the name Hell Fish, fuck you because I did you spell check and my computer doesn't have the grammar tool. So don't be a tool and just enjoy the story, but thank you for reviewing your true opinion.**

**To everyone else thank you for reading and I will be posting my one shot next. It's a Bleach one between Rukia and Kenpachi, yes, you did read correctly. I love these two because they are so bad ass and this one is a lemon. Believe me, everyone who has read it at my school ( that was female, the boys are such pussy) love it. Even though they did know the two characters, so plus for me… I think. By y'all.**


	6. Act Six

**Hello everyone and sorry for the slow up-date to the story… but guest what… none of you even read the Rukia and Kenny one to hold you over with or even Kirby. Don't worry my friends of fanfiction. I won't hold it against you because my life has been busy( writing my newest stories). **

**Okay, so people were saying that the last one went by really fast. Well sorry again because I don't know if you will like the ending now so I may make a extra just for the people who wants Madara to win. Well, we'll see when I get everyone's last review.**

**I don't own Naruto cause if I did, I would be making more on the comic, anime, and Itachi love would still be alive… killing Madara… and Sasuke… OH! And everyone, about my new story, girls you are going to like it if you want someone torturing someone. I let you guess who.**

* * *

_The Escapist_

_Present, Sakura's P.O.V. the next morning…_

I walked into the kitchen expecting to find him, but only found the same meal and a note. Sitting down, I took the note and looked at the food. Did he drug it this time? I, then, read the note he left.

Dear Sakura,

I will be out shopping today, so you won't see me until about noon.

Forgive me for yesterday. Don't try to escape by the way or I will

hunt you down with out a second thought.

Love,

Madara

" Asshole," I growled taking a bite of the toast, then looked down at the PS , stopping as I did so.

PS I drugged your food…

*Gasp*

…just kidding.

" Bastard!" I screamed, ripping up the note. " Wait, does that mean that the barrier is down?"

After a fast breakfast, I ran over to the door and opened it. Putting my hand out, I found that the barrier was indeed down and I wasn't going to get another nasty shock. I grabbed all my things and run out the front door. Feeling the wind whip through my hair, I dashed as fast as my legs could carry me. I have no idea where I am, but I don't really care. As long as I can get as far away from that freak as I could.

_Over in a small town.._

Madara turned feeling the Sakura was making a break for it. Smiling, he knew he could hunt her down faster than she could ever think possible. He started to walk back to the building with a song in his heart and that is where it would stay.

_Back with Sakura ( hours past)…_

I cried out falling to the ground. Who knew how much time I really had to get back to Konoha, where ever it was. If I could get there then I could tell Shisuo everything that psycho has planned for the village. Getting up, I ran faster now probing chakra into my skinny white legs.

I tripped once more, this time cutting myself on a rock. Tears fell down my cheeks as I healed my sore arm. I got up and then continued on my mad dash. After an another hour of running, I panted, stopping against a tree. I looked around unsure where I was still.

"Sakura-a-a-a," I heard someone sing from up in the trees. " Where are you-u-u?"

" Madara!" I whispered in a soft gasp. " No!"

I ran again not daring to look back for fear he was behind me. Got to get away! I felt a kunni playfully fly by my ear just missing it. He's playing with me, but I _CAN'T_ stop!

"You can run, but you can't hide," he chuckled.

"Yeah, well, at least I don't use clichés!" I yelled back at him.

" Found you," Madara smiled, grabbing me from behind.

" No!" I screamed, struggling to get loose. " I won't let you take me back!" I slammed my fist fused with chakra backwards trying to hit him, but he caught me by the wrist. " Let me go!"

" Struggle all you want, but you are coming back with me," he said simply.

Even pulling myself away with all my strength, I wasn't able to get out of the man's grip. I did my last resort and stomped as hard as I could on his foot. It felt like he went misty and I was free. I ran for it once more now with tears trailing down my face.

Id him sigh, then warn, " You've made me do this, Sakura. I'll give you one last chance. Come back with me peacefully and we can forget this whole mess or… " I felt an evil, but powerful chakra build, "… I can force you to come back. What's your choice?"

I choked on a sob as I still ran. Not even caring to answer his threat. I tripped again, as I was blinded by my own water, on to my face. Scrambling to get up, I started to crawl finding I had this time hurt my leg. My hair was on my face, some of it stained with sweat, the other in tears.

Even as I heard him approached from behind, I kept going as fast as I could. Pushing chakra into my good leg, I swung it straight for his groin. Sadly, it was caught by his hands. I tried to jerk out of his reach, but tears were making it harder to see as I had to blink to clear them. He reached out to grab one of my arms, pulling me to my knees.

Madara's grip tighten as I fought him from making me stand all the way up. A sharp pain cut across my face from where he slapped me. I fell into a slight daze out of surprise. He pulled me to my feet roughly.

" Remember," he snarled, making me face him by grabbing my chin, " you have force this upon yourself, you selfish little bitch!"

His eye spun black and red, sending me into what I heard of as the Mangakyo Shairgon. A red and black sky loomed over head. The giant red moon watched my confused state. I started to panic as I found myself tied to a wooden post.

" What's going on?!" I sobbed.

" Sakura…" a familiar voice called out.

" Naruto!" I cried in relief at the friendly face.

I saw him, but his eyes had a cold stare like how Sai's use to be. He stopped away from me about ten feet. Then he took a kunni knife and cut a deep gash along his chest.

" Naruto, don't!" I yelled. " Come here! Let me heal you!"

" No, Sakura," he responded and did it again the other way. " This will prove how much I love you."

" Stop! Please! Naruto! Naruto!"

He kept cutting deeper and deeper in different area's on himself. The blood fell along with more of my tears and pleads for him to stop. It felt like an eternity before he stooped and dropped the kunni. He walked forward and placed a blood soaked hand on top of my chest above my heart.

" I'll always will be with you, Sakura," Naruto smiled.

" Please.." I was barely able to say from all the pleads.

" I will always be with you," he hissed, his voice changing to become deeper, more demonic like. " Even when I'm gone."

Naruto disappeared and the giant nine-tailed fox appeared and turned to the village in the background. Giving a great howl, the village shook, destroying some of it. My heart dropped as people started to die in front of my eyes. They were gone forever as the monster killed each one of them. The rope disappeared and I curled into a crying ball.

Then as soon as it began, I found myself back to where I really was. Real, fresh tears streamed down my cheeks as the genjustu left, leaving me to look into swirling eye. Madara's eye stopped swirling as he backed away a little.

" Have you learned your lesson?!" Madara demanded, pressing his fingers into my cheeks.

I nodded, sobbing as the mental torture weakened my body. It was all fake, but so real. That had to be even worse then death itself. I shook as he let go of my chin and my knees gave out.

" Good girl," he smirked knowing he has almost fully broken my will against him.

Picking me up bridal style. I buried my face into his chest still sobbing from the horrible torture. I clung to him as if I was a beaten child again, and in a way, I was. I felt us wrap back to the building. He placed me down upon what was my bed, then left without another word.

For half of the night, I sobbed against the warming sheets until I had no strength left to do so. Then I just laid there trying to un-fuck up my mind. I understood now why Sasuke had gone into that coma. It's almost too harsh to be real. Then my anger started to build at Madara.

If he thought that that was going to break me, then he had better think again. I would get him back and then I would leave. I felt a familiar rage in the back of my mind. My inner self was gaining strength from my anger. Let him use that power again, I dare him.

I sat up and looked out at the full moon. Finding my old own darkness growing within. One thing no one knew about me, was when I let myself lose control over my mind. I'll keep pushing as far as I could until I can get free again.

' That's right!' Inner yelled, taking her place back in my mind. ' Fuck them all! I have your back again!'

" Yes…" I said, feeling the way I did three years after having to shut myself out. Insanity is what everyone had called my inner self when I lost control the week my mother died. It was the first time I killed without a second thought. Shisuo told them to leave me alone and they did until I went out into the forest to regain control. I did after I killed the tenth man. A dark chuckle escaped me as I remembered his screams and cries to be let go from my wrath.

He had been the one who made the comment at her funeral. He had said that she was an unfit slut to even live. His friends laughed and joked behind me as I cried tears of sorrow. The next couple of days, I had kept to myself. It was the fifth day that I went into the forest after a fight with my inner self. All ten of them followed and poked fun at me and my lost.

" Poor wittle girl…"

"Slut's daughter…"

" Cub of the old whore…"

I remember killing them one by one. Twisting their necks, ripping an arm or leg off of them, or just for fun, slowly cut them to shreds. The last one was some guy who always had problems with me.

" They will make you go insane," Mother once told me. " Don't trust men. They are the real danger in this world."

She was right, so very right. I laughed as I skinned him from head to toe. His screams were delightful to make up for the deep sorrow I was in. I messed with his muscles. I made him twitch and cry in pain. Then just for fun, I choked the bloody body with my bare hands. All the while, blood flew on me and I laughed as if I was a little girl again. I felt free, but I guess that was just my nature at the time.

I left his lifeless body on the ground and didn't return until two days afterwards. The blood had dried and I felt normal again and at peace with no guilt for what I did or how I felt. Shisuo said that they had caught me at the wrong time and place, so I wasn't punished for my crime. The elders kept it quiet, or more or less, made it a new Konoha dark secret. I guess I had become their newest monster.

I could have cared less and I did. I never said anything more about it. Kakashi knew, but he never told Naruto about it when he got back. No one dared to question me about the men disappearing and it was better that way.

A dark chuckle left me as I rested my body against the glass. Freedom would come soon: even if that meant that I had to go insane to do so. No one could keep me, not even an immortal man like Madara. I am the escapist, so I started to sing a new song.

" Who's there knocking at my window

The owl and the Dead Boy

This night whispers my name

All the dying children

Virgin snow beneath my feet

Painting the world in white

I treated the way

And lose myself into a tale

Come hell or high water

My search will go on

Clay born voyage without an end

Nightingale in golden cage

That's me locked inside reality's maze

Come someone, make my heavy heart light

Come on, come bring me back to life

A nightingale in a golden cage

That's me locked inside reality's maze

Come someone, make my heavy heart light

It all starts with a lullaby

Journey, homeward bound

The sound of a dolphin calling

Tearing off the mask man

The tower my soul guide

This is who I am

Escapist, paradise seeker

Farewell, time to fly

Out of sight, out of time, anyway from my life

Nightingale in golden cage

That's me locked inside reality's maze

Come someone, make a heavy heart light

Come on, come bring me back to life

A nightingale in a golden cage

That's me locked inside reality's maze

Come someone, make a heavy heart light

It all starts with a lullaby"

I relaxed and returned to the bed afterwards. The song can only soothe the soul for so long. Hmm,, my mind is mentally unstable again. Yah! I fell asleep with a smile on my face and a plan in my mind.

* * *

**There you go everyone. The next chapter will be the end then the epilogue to the story. Will Sakura win or Madara? If you read my other stories then you could have guess the ending is either happy or sad for our heroine, but none of you did, did You?! Well, until next time and also, I will decide what story I want to post next. It maybe my three chapter story because the next movie is coming out in like June or something… and no it so is not a Harry Potter fanfiction because that is sooo old news now. Okay, so bye y'all and review! Oh and **_**What song is did Sakura sing, who sung it, and Why did I pick the song?**_


	7. Act Seven

**Damn, it's been a long time since I've updated this story and I'm sorry and I'm not sorry because Naruto had come to bore me… So that means that I did give a damn about the fucking story. Sorry, sorry… Thank you for all your reviews and support. I'm sorry, but I not going to make an extra thing because sakura is not going to fuck an old man. I knew that Madara was old, but who knew he was a great actor playing Tobi and Danzo. Anyway, here is part… damn didn't write that down… oh well, here is the second to last part to ****The Escapist****.**

**I don't own Naruto or anyone cause if I did, they would be playing the shows on CN again. Btw, spelling will suck cause my laptop does **_**not**_** have spell check and I mean that… It doesn't.**

**The Escapist**

_Sakura, earily morningafter finding old posion from Sasori's old room (pov)…_

I got up early and stole a paralizing posion from Sasori's room. After making my breakfeast, I then made his, but added enough of the posion to paralize him for at least two or more if he is immortal, it should effect him like anyone one else. I felt a smirk on my lips. When I wanted to be bad I was.

I redressed back into to that lovely red dress after a shower and the best touch up I could do with the make-up I had. I planned to wait until he entered the room before I was going to eat tp try and trick him into to eating the food. If that wouldn't work, I would try making out with him and shove the posion down his throat.

I sat down and waited like a cat trying to rip open a mouse's skull and eat his little brains. Yummy…! I giggled at the thought of getting home to Naruto and the others. Then footsteps could be heard from the hall and I stopped, heart starting to race with exicitement. Standing up, I brushed the dress off and waited.

" what's this?" Madara asked in a confused voice, surprise on his face.

Putting on a fake, sweet smile, I turned to him and said, " Well… I thought that I would make up my mistake from yesterday by making you breakfeast, Madara-_sama_." I noticed that he seemed to shiver in joy, but he stayed straight.

" Uh huh," he responded, crossing his arms while looking me up and down. " Why can't I help to believe you are planning something?"

I walked over to him with a pout and whined, " Because you are wiser than me, so you just think that I would trick you." It was so easy to stroke a man's ego.

His eyebrow crooked upward as I ran a hand over his shirt covered chest. I tried the puppy dog pout and he sighed giving up on guessing what I was doing. I sat down with a smile as he took his end of the table.

I bit off some of the toast to prove that it was normal, then I took a sip of tea. Convinced that everything must have been eatable, he drank some of the tea. I watched carefully, eating at the same time. It would take two minutes for the posion to take effect, longer if he doesn't drink that much of it.

Madara though did drink over half over the tea that was in the cup. I grinned as I drank knowing that in about ten seconds he would be paralized. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… I held my breath. 1…

He dropped the cup with a look of horror and surprise on his face as his eyes widen. The cup crashed on the table braking the handle off. A smug smirk was on my lips as I saw his hand shaking trying to move. A glare of anger was shot at me as he fell to the ground unable to move.

I stood over him with my arms crossed in a triumpht gester. " You decitful wench!" Madara yelled, trying to move, but was still unable. " What did you do to me?!"

" Just put some paralizing posion into your tea," I smiled, lowering myself to kneel beside him . " Don't worry, it will last about two to three days. By the time you can move, I will be safely back in konoha with Shisuo and Naruto."

" You will never be safe from me," he snarled with rage burning in his eyes. " Not while I still breath."

" You're right," I said ,petting his hair softly. " Maybe I should stop your breathing too… but no matter, you are not a threat in my eyes anymore." I rolled him onto his back, then straddle his hips, grinding myself against him with all my weight, teasing now that he had no claws. " You can't brake me. Not when I have my insane half in my mind." I crushed my lips against his, forcing his mouth open. I slide my tounge inside of his mouth, exploring all of it. " What's wrong?" I giggled. " Can't fight back?"

" I will get you for this, you know," Madara hissed, growing fully aroused up against me.

" No you won't" I smiled, licking sencitive flesh on his neck. " Do you know why?"

" Tell… me," he moaned.

" Because I am stronger, smarter, and more dangerous than you will ever be, _Madara_," I whispered, letting my hands go under his shirt, feeling soft, but scared flesh under them. " Just remember that I can play upon your level too."

" Stop teasing me!" Madara groaned in a demanding voice.

" Did you just demand your master?" I purred, hovering my lips above his. " Are you saying you want more of your sweet little Cherry Blossom?"

" Yes, please!" he almost cried as I grinded him again.

" What was that?" I smirked, pushing my luck. " Answer again, but call me master."

" Damn it, girl!" Madara roared, glaring straight at me. " Don't make me hurt you when I recover!"

" Wrong answer," I said cutely, then slapped him across the face. " Now what was that?" I refaced him at me.

" Please, m-master, yes!" he shouted embarrassed.

" Good boy," I smirked, then crashed my lips on his again while moving my hips back and fourth over his harden member. After feeling him twitch under me I stopped and lefted my hips. " But you aren't a good boy, noe are you? So you don't get what you want." I stood, walking away to get my bag from my room and the rain cloak. I would leave nothing of myself for him and that even meant the clothes I wore while here.

I found all my weapons and my pouch. Taking both scrolls, I hide the bomb in my bag and held onto the warp scroll. Walking back into the kitchen, I bent over once more, placing a light kiss on his lips. " You will have a place in my heart always," I whispered, holding the side of his face, " but my life comes before you. Try again when I'm looking for marriage. Madara… take care of yourself."

" You know I won't except this," he frowned with a hurt tone. " I'm not going to leave you alone."

" Then I will always fight you off," I whispered.

" If I told you I love you, would you stay?" he questioned, hope in his eyes.

" No," I shook my head.

" Then leave," he sighed, shuting his eyes. " I prefer to chase you down anyway. Especaily when I can get you on top of me in the end."

I smiled softly, then got up, walking out of the kitchen. Taking the scroll, I did the hand signs and felt myself be lifted, then fall to the ground feet first. I looked up and saw the gates of Konoha. I walked threw the gates as the guards bowed in respect knowing who I was.

I would lie just this once to shisuo andd never tell anyone about Madara and what really happen. I was attack and they took the bomb, so I ran when they opened it. Boom! No one needed to know I still had it. The mission failed because of them and I returned. Besides… a promise is still a promise after all these years.

After I gave my false reportto her, I went home and hide the bomb inside of my teasure box. Then I took a shower and put on some panties. I would kept the red dress, but the boy clothes could go. So, I tossed them and put the dress in my clothes bind. I felt a cold draft from my window and crossed my arms over my bare breast. I closed my window and locked it, then went to bed.

**Okay, that's it for now people. I think I'm going to rewrite the epiologue and have it finish the story there. I thought about have the epiologue as a cliff hanger and I may still. After all, Madara is in the village, right? To those who guess right with my questions, I give you a cookie or two. I picked the song just for the hell of it and it was the theme of the story… I think, I can't really remember it's been so long. Okay, so until next time my fans.**


End file.
